Right foot first
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: IntergraxAlucard scene. Something to do with dancing, althought you'll have to read to find out what sort. Read and Review please.


More Integra Alucard-ness. I love writing this little scenes. They are sooo much fun. Hopefully, they are as fun to read. Please Review if you enjoy with any feedback that you feel I should hear.

Disclaimer: Hellsing isn't mine.

* * *

_The Viennese waltz is characterized by 180 beats per minute. It is a faster waltz, compared to it's contemporaries and it is danced in a closed position. It is a dance that is done in a rotary position, either clockwise or counter- clockwise. It is German in origin and still danced there today. _

Most proper ladies were taught the dance and noble women were not the exception.

Integra slid her hand into the vampire's gloved one, the other rested neatly on his shoulder. He smirked and tugged her closer, despite the frown and angry look she gave him. He adjusted her elbow slightly. The needle on the record play scratched a moment and Integra winced. The vampire looked thoughtful for a split second and the needle corrected itself. Music swelled and they took their first steps.

He stepped forward with his left foot, her back with her right. He stepped again, moving his right foot in an upside down L on the hardwood floor. He quickened and Integra fumbled. She shouted at him.

"Slow it down!" she said and he made a face of anger.

"It's a fast waltz, not a slow one. It's German not English!" he assured the young woman before him.

"No wonder it's so bloody fast! Germans!" she scoffed without making much sense and took Alucard's hand once again. His other hand slid to the small of her back and she adjusted it before setting her hand on his shoulder and giving him a warning look over the rim of her glasses. He smirked.

They began again and Integra started with the wrong foot, earning a "Begin with your right!" from Alucard. He stopped the music and explained it to her once again. "You must oppose me in all things. I step with my left, you back away with your right. You want to step away from me. You want to avoid me. You despise me in this twirling dance."

"That shall be easy enough."

The music started back up and Alucard stepped with his left foot, her with her right. An upside down L. His weight on his right foot, left stationary. Integra followed steadily. It wasn't as hard as most people made it look. She watched the Vampire as he led he around in the ballroom, slowly doing the steps for her so that she could follow and speeding the dance up ever so slightly to accompany the music that went around on the record player.

They quickened. Alucard moving her in a blur around the dance floor. Integra found herself becoming inpatient with him, bored even. She smashed his foot with her own and his eyes widened and he frowned at her.

"Child," he snarled and she pushed him away. The music did not stop.

"I do not want to learn the waltz!" she said and started away from him. Alucard stopped her with a hand to her shoulder. He spun her around and looked at her, frowning.

"Then what does my lady want to learn? Do you want to Jitterbug? Jive?" He asked and smirked at his master carefully. Integra frowned at him and shrugged. She didn't want to know any dance in particular. Alucard bowed to her and when he stood back up his hair was slicked back carefully, lengthier. His face was not hidden behind bangs and as Integra found herself focused on his face, his clothes changed as well. A suit, something finely made, but not familiar. He waved a hand to his master and she looked down to find herself not wearing her ballroom dress, but instead something smaller, something more revealing. His hand stayed outstretched to her in his bow. Even though it was all a trick. It was all just an illusion created by Alucard, the vampire, she took his hand.

He took a step back. The record changed. Trumpets and horns filled the ballroom. A drum rhythmically pounded out their beat. His palms flat against hers he moved her quickly, quicker than before, across the dance floor. It was sporadic, complicated. Integra found herself having difficulty keeping up, but he didn't seem to care. It was as if the dance had no proper instructions. No left foot first, no grasp my waist, hand on my shoulder.

_The Jitterbug features forward and backward motion by both partners that are coordinated with complex footwork. Partners should apply firm pressure against one another, but should avoid overpowering the other person._


End file.
